Change of Heart
by Sheribabi08
Summary: This is my take on what happened between Sam meeting Silas in NYC and him showing up in Port Charles. From Silas' POV. First story in my Silas & Sam aka Siam series. Thanks to McBam4Ever for the lovely title :)


_Author's Note: Thanks to McBam4Ever for the lovely title!_

Parking his silver Range Rover into the garage of his New York City home, Dr. Silas Clay goes inside after a long day. Between a busy E.R. and all of his patients throughout the day he was worn out. But it was a strange encounter with a certain woman that got his mind racing. "Stop it Clay, she's not your concern." He says as he flops down on his couch. But he couldn't stop thinking about all the things she said to him. Her name was Samantha Morgan and by her reaction to him wasn't expecting to run into him. And like everybody that doesn't know him on a personal or professional level does when they first meet him, they mistake him for his brother. The one and only Stephen Clay or Caleb Morley as he was known by his fans. He cursed being the brother of a famed rock star. They looked so much alike even though they were a year apart.

After going through the usual routine of telling who he was and what he does she then dumps everything on him at once. Going through the whole your brother was a monster and he killed several people after escaping a mental facility because he snapped when his wife Livvie died. This entire he knew but he didn't tell her that. Silas didn't want to add insult to injury because apparently she was upset about it. The woman then starts to tell him everything that happened and that his brother was now dead. To suppress all the shock that just went through him he just dismissed the whole thing. Much to his surprise she had another bomb to drop. "I have a nephew….my brother's kid." He thinks to himself. And unfortunately the kid had to see him own mother get killed by him. "Boy the psychological problems that kid is going to have…." He said. He told the woman he didn't want anything to do with his brother or his issues and just dismissed her. Guessing by her instant tirade after that, that wasn't the reaction she was looking for. He couldn't take it anymore so he dismissed her again and walked off.

Silas goes upstairs to his study. He walks in and heads towards the shelf. He takes a picture off the shelf and looks at it. It was a picture of him and Stephen before it all went bad. "Oh baby brother….I wish things were different. I told you not to leave. You should've stayed here. I would have kept you safe. But no…you had to go and be this big rock star. "I can handle it Silas. I'm fine." You would always say. But I knew different. And Livvie did too. She begged you not to go. "You can't handle the pressure!" she said. But you went anyway. Between that and hearing that you got some other girl pregnant which apparently is true it broke her heart. To the point where the pain was too much and she killed herself…" Silas says as he puts the picture back on the shelf. "I'm sorry Stephen, but I will not be responsible for your mistakes." He declares as he walks out the room.

For the rest of the day he tries to forget about all that has happened. But the thought of his brother kept eating and eating away at him. Until he couldn't take it no more. He went to his laptop and rapidly typed in his brother's name. Soon before him laid everything about his brother. The good, the bad. It was all there in black and white. "My God Stephen…..what did you do?" Silas says in horror. He starts to read articles detailing Stephen's escape from the asylum and his reappearance in Port Charles. He finally finds a picture of his nephew. "So this is the kid. Rafe Kovich Jr. (Looks closer to the screen) Yep, he's a Clay alright. You did good little brother." Silas laughs to himself.

He continues to read until his head starts to hurt from all the insanity he is reading. Shaking his head Silas closes his laptop and takes off his glasses. Rubbing the spot in between his eyes he says out loud "Nope. You are not dragging yourself into your brother's affairs. No, just go into the kitchen, grab a beer and go watch some baseball." He starts to walk away but looks back at the laptop. He breathes a heavy sigh and goes back and looks up Port Charles, New York. Looking he finds the address for Samantha Morgan, writes it down and closes the laptop. "I don't know what I'm getting myself into…but I guess I'm doing this for you Stephen." Silas says as he walks out. Tomorrow he would be on the first flight to Port Charles.


End file.
